


Drunken Confessions

by Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, High School AU, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insomnia | Morpheus Sanders, OC Sides, Roman gets drunk REALLY quickly, The Corrupter/Switcher | Cory Sanders, The Purifier/Switcher | Demi Sanders, Threatening with guns, Underage Drinking, Wish | Aldous Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan/pseuds/Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan
Summary: Roman may have slipped out a secret when he was at the party.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Drunken Confessions

"You brought _alcohol_?" Morpheus said in disbelief, "I thought coffee was your thing."

Remy rolled his eyes, though it was barely visible behind his sunglasses.

"It's a party, babes. No high-school party is complete without alcohol!"

"Oh my god," Morpheus muttered, massaging his temples, "Next thing you know Remus is gonna bring in cocaine."

Demi and Cory came next, bringing things that suspiciously looked like what you need to summon a demon. 

"Who invited them?" Remy gasped in horror, "They're the creepy ones!"

Morpheus rolled his eyes, "And they're from my tap class. I consider them friends. Also, how?"

Remy gestured wildly at them, "They have no emotions at all! They just lurk around with no reaction to anything!"

Morpheus groaned

Next came Aldous, the bringer of snacks and party games. He high-fived Remy and did excited finger-guns at Morpheus. He sat down next to the so-called 'Creepy ones' and shared some snacks.

Next came the two bickering enemies, Janus and Virgil. Remy made no comment, but the look of horror on his face made Morpheus snicker.

And in a pair of four, came Logan, Roman, Remus and Patton.

Remy seemed ecstatic.

"Finally! Actual babes! The cute ones!" Remys exclaimed, gesturing happily to Patton and Roman.

Roman and Patton grinned. Remus frowned, "What are we then?"

Remy looked Logan and Remus up and down.

"That one's hot," He said, referring to Logan, then he looked at Remus "But you're not."

Morpheus snickered.

"I am quite warm but not hot, as it is a warm night tonight."

"It means you're handsome, Lo!" Roman chirped, patting him on the shoulder before skipping to sit next to Aldous. Logan's cheeks coloured slightly and he joined the others.

Remus stuck both his middle fingers up at Remy as Remy took a seat next to him. Remy snorted.

Remy held up the alcohol bottle, and the room filled with 'Oooh's.

"Bottom's up man!" Remus yelled, grabbing the bottle and pouring it into a cup, ignoring the disapproving noise Patton made.

Remy grinned and poured a drink for everyone.

Roman and Remus locked eyes, and they both downed the alcohol.

"What even is this alcohol?"

The sunglasses gay smirked.

"Vodka."

Roman and Virgil seemed to be having a silent competition of who could take the most Vodka.

Janus seemed to be rummaging for wine.

Patton seemed very disappointed in the other's actions, he looked to Alduous who, surprisingly, Remy had given a juice box.

Patton supposed it was because Alduous was three years younger than all of them. Logan had replaced him and Patton's drinks with water and Morpheus stared into his cup of Vodka.

"Eh, whatever, might as well," Morpheus muttered, downing the Vodka.

**Timeskippedy day, Everybody at the party is super gay**

Roman was very drunk. He seemed very childish.

Giggling, he downed another shot.

Remus was surprisingly not drunk yet, and he looked almost worried for his brother.

"Ro bro?"

"Yeah?" Roman replied, giggling.

"You good?"

"Not when I got here, but I am now!" 

Virgil frowned, "Whaddya mean?" he asked, lowering the cup from his lips.

Roman childishly and playfully pressed a finger to Virgil's lips and whispered loudly, "It's a secret, promise you won't tell Remus?"

Virgil glanced at Remus, who looked curious. Demi and Cory were the only other ones awake, everyone was either passed out or sleeping. But they were also just playing Uno and Virgil had a feeling even if they'd eavesdropped they'd remain apathetic. They were weird like that.

"Dad found out about my crush and he-" He made a gesture of pointing a gun at his own face, "-threatened me after he beat me."

Remus' eyes widened and he gritted his teeth, muttering about grinding their dad to a smoothie.

Roman yawned.

"'M sleepyyy. 'night." He mumbled, surprisingly snuggling next to Logan. Demi and Cory had somehow fallen asleep while playing Uno. 

Remus and Virgil exchanged glances, silently agreeing to confront Roman in the morning.


End file.
